Talk:Body Slam
Any idea if you can learn from Shadow Dragon in the 2-3 mission BCNM? Helped a friend today and it definitely used Body Slam and not some alternate. I did not learn it having blu at 85 with max Blu magic skill merits. --JTimmons 20:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know any easier dragons to learn Body Slam from? -Lahriel A single Shadow Dragon spawns in Xarcabard if you want to track him down. He was Decent Challenge to my 58 RDM last I checked. --Chrisjander 13:08, 19 September 2006 (EDT) For those who yet do not know, Shadow Dragons in Xarcabard DO NOT use this move, but the Notorious Monster Biast in Xaracabard does Dragonian Berzerker & Dragonian Minstrel from KS30 Double Dragonian do, and there is an additional Dahak in Halvung. Additionally it seem that dragons from dynamis and limbus use the ability for you to learn from as well. -Lahriel 12:37, 22 September 2006 (EDT) I think they are going to add some better places to learn this spell in the Mid-December update coming up. They said "Changes will include more monsters available from which to learn blue magic". To me, that screams of lower level dragons from which to learn Body Slam, since it is only level 62 and is pretty much the hardest spell to learn as of yet. Here's hoping; it's the only spell I don't have that I can already use. --Kyrial 11:33, 3 December 2006 (EST) Easy to learn in Double Dragonian KS30, while at the same time getting your dissector. Anyone here successfully learned this from Barong in Dynamis-Buburimu? He spams the move, you kill him in order to keep the Apocalyptic Beast from using it. Likewise has anyone -not- killed Barong and then actually learned it from Apocalyptic Beast? I'm 0/1 on Barong myself after he spammed the move 6-7 times. --Onyxium 00:43, 31 May 2007 (CDT) I just learned this about 1/2 hour ago from a dahak in nyzul isle assault. I'm lvl 73 and it checked VT.-Fogoazul, June 22 @ 11 p.m. mst Anyone have luck learning this from Gaharligg, the new BCNM dragon at the end of the new WotG missions? Mikauk 14:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Yes confirmed learnable from Gaharligg by a BLU 75. Tillyhorn1 17:55, 12 June 2008 (GMT) I fought Biast today, but I did not see him use Body Slam at all. All Biast used was Heavy Stomp. Anyone confirm that Biast uses Body Slam? If so, what do players have to do to proc it? Gacktsan 17 March 2009 (CST) Ha there been a confirmed learn from Kulili? --NinaaOfShiva 09:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Can this be learned by the campaign dragons in Xarc {S}? Jericho The Dahaks like to use Petro Eyes alot more often which is a BS move by the way. I always thought it was a gaze attack but it still petrified me from behind it. I just spend a few days trying to make Biast pop. It did not work. So instead, I asked a high level LS mate to fight Dahak with me, so one of them uses Body Slam. It did not work the first time, and you certainly have to be cautious as these dragons take a half hour to respawn, but... I'd say they're the best bet! --FarelTheGecko (talk) 11:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC)